Hawkeye: A track suit Spider
by sv4me
Summary: Summary: Natasha pays a little visit to the 'track suit mafia' that's been bothering Clint in the Hawkeye comic series. Rated T for some sensuality, brief language and butt-kicking. One-shot. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hawkeye: A track suit Spider

Summary: Natasha pays a little visit to the 'track suit mafia' that's been bothering Clint in the Hawkeye comic series. Rated PG-13 for some sensuality, brief language and butt-kicking. One-shot. Please R&R.

(This is actually an excerpt from my story Avengers: Fanfiction, Chapter 10, but I thought it could stand alone too, especially in the comics universe.)

**I don't own any character mentioned in this chapter. (But seriously, Fraction, DeConnick, Spencer, whoever at Marvel, I'll let you use any of my stuff if you want. Just PM me!)**

Xxxxx

Natasha spent the next two day doing surveillance on the Russian mob Clint had dubbed "the track suit mafia" due to their, uh, "stylish", choice of dress. She learned who was who in the organization. Their general comings and goings. And finally, where the "big" boss lived.

The second night she infiltrated his mansion, completely unseen by the guards and easily bypassing the security system. She watched the lonely old man from the shadows, and set up permanent wires in different key locations. As color began to sneak into the sky she left, having gathered all the information she needed.

She spent the day sleeping in Clint's apartment, the one separate from the tower. She made a mental note to put together files on all the other tenants in his building later, just to be safe.

And to make him put some _actual_ food in his kitchen.

She awoke in the afternoon and made a quick trip down the block, getting a bite to eat and procuring a particular outfit for what she had planned. She remembered to text Clint so that he wouldn't come looking for her.

"Looks like I'll wrap this up early. Back at the tower tonight, late"

He responded, "We'll be waiting with bells on. Don't get into too much trouble. The paperwork would be a pain in the ass"

She smiled, and started getting her weapons together.

That night she changed her approach. She called ahead as the big boss' favorite madam, informing him that they were sending over a new girl for him, as a special thank you for his continued business. She arrived in a beautiful Porsche she had stashed at a private garage a while ago.

She wore one of their track suits, but very low cut and very tight. Several stages of guards quickly let her pass, ogling her as she came and went. They'd get theirs later.

She was escorted by one (only one!) big guard up to the master bedroom. There the old man sat in a wing-back chair, his face to the window. As the door shut behind her he stood, looking her over.

"Ah, I see Madame Marcelle was not exaggerating in her description of you." He moved over, dragging his oxygen tank, and sat on the bed as Natasha stayed still. "You are here for me, no?"

"Yes, I have come for you…" (translated from Russian – lazy author)

"Ah, a beauty from the motherland! I am very pleased. Come here, my dear." He patted the space next to him on the bed.

Natasha kept her face blank. He had to be at least 80.

Disgusting.

As she started to walk forward she also began undressing. Slowly tugging the zipper on the tight sweatshirt down, until her black uniform underneath began to show.

The old man furrowed his brows. He'd never seen a woman fully clothed underneath her outfit when stripping for him…

She turned around, her back to him, and swayed as she suggestively removed the track pants, revealing her black cat suit. The old man let out a breath at the skin-tight material, obviously impressed at how it gripped her firm ass. She rolled her eyes, and turned.

At first he was overtaken by her body and her beauty. But when he finally looked back up to her eyes he saw a dark maliciousness that took him aback. He then noticed the knife in her hand.

"What is this? Guards!"

Natasha smiled. Now the REAL show began.

Two burley men ran in and she knocked them on their asses and out cold before the dirty old man could suck in another gasp of oxygen. He hit some hidden panic button and the rest of his entourage pounded towards the room. As she waited for them to enter she glanced back at the boss and smiled. He looked her over again, his eyes stopping at her waist. Where her Black Widow insignia was.

She saw his eyes widen in fear. Good.

"You have offended the wrong person, comrade."

The first few tripped over their fallen comrades and crashed to the floor, making a bigger mess. She hit them with her widow's bite and they were instantly unconscious. She took out the next 10 with smooth, efficient grace, breaking a different bone on every thug before knocking them unconscious.

When it was done 20 guards lay on the floor, most broken, some bleeding, and all unconscious. She stalked up to the old man, and took his shirt in her hand, and lifted him slightly from where he sat.

"You know who I am." It was not a question.

"… yes…" he barely whispered.

"I will say this to you once, and only once. Stay away from Clint Barton."

He looked confused. He sputtered again… "The… that thieving Avenger with the arrows?"

Natasha grinned. Clint had been a naughty boy.

"The very one. He is now off limits. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" he coughed for a moment, then regained composure. "Yes, comrade. We will comply."

She sat him down, and he let out a breath of relief. "Good." she stepped over some, and on some, of the unconscious bodies littering the floor. "Remember, old man, this is the only warning you will receive from me."

She disappeared into the night, smiling. She would love to see the lot of them later, each with a different cast or splint. She'd love to see the look on the old man's face when he was told that she had broken a different bone for each man. She'd never hear the end of it if Clint found out (and he probably would, considering how these guys were going to suddenly disappear from his life, or if he saw her work firsthand), but it would be worth it if it gave him a few extra days of peace.

That's what partners are for, right?

_End._

xxxxxxxxxx

Let me know what you think! Thank you to brawler25 for being my beta!


	2. comic script

Comic Script

Series: Hawkeye

Issue title: A tracksuit spider (1st draft)

Written by: sv4me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. Matt Fraction writes the amazing 'Hawkeye' series. Marvel owns pretty much everything, except my ideas. I'm doing this as a creative outlet. But if Marvel likes what it reads, perhaps I can write a few more things for them… ;) Rated T.

A/N: this is a draft, and my first attempt at a comic script. If you're an artist and would like to draw this, go for it! Just don't make money off of it, and send it to me! I'd LOVE to post it on my tumblr. If you have questions or ideas (I understand different artists want different things in their script, and may have a better idea than me) please PM me! If you know an artist recommend this to them! & thanks for reading!

Page 1

Open to a scene of the Black Widow, in all her curvaceous glory, crouching on a rooftop, looking at something with binoculars. Non-descript city landscape in the background, with at least a partial view of Avengers tower. In this panel include a thought box that states "Clint Barton, Clint Barton. What _**have**_you been up to…?"

Show a view through the high-tech binocular: Clint in his apartment. Thought box: "This probably looks bad, me spying on my partner"

Next panel, a zoomed in view, and he's taking off his shirt. (Yes, gratuitous shot here of very well-built archer's chest)

She looks away.

Panel of a suspicious white van (no windows) parking by the apartment building (front of van visible in the shot). It catches her attention, and she squints her eyes.

Next panel, binoculars view of van, complete with plate and facials of driver & front passenger.

Thought box(s): "Not long ago Hawkeye helped me out without my consent. I'd be dead now if he hadn't."

Visual of her smiling as she packs up. "Turnout is fair play, right?"

Page 2

Start with a generic secluded mansion at night, track suit clad patrols with AK-47s in frame, the white van visible off to the side, nice black Mercedes in the circle drive.

Thought box: "A couple days and I should have this wrapped up."

Next show Black Widow watching them through a high-powered rifle scope. She's dressed for a chilly night. Accompanying thought boxes:

"I know I should check on Clint. He's in a bad place right now, but I can't shake the feeling that this needs to be done, and soon."

A view through the scope, the mysterious guy in white from Hawkeye #9 (the murderer)

"Maybe it's already too late."

She looks at her phone. Another missed call from Clint.

"Stay the course Natasha. There was a reason you went dark…"

The two men now shaking hands.

"…and it looks like it might not be unfounded."

The black Mercedes leaves.

She stands, crouching, leaving the rifle on the ground.

"Maybe it's time for a closer look."

Page 3

Show her vaulting over the fence,

sneaking through the bushes, Thought boxes: "Guards are amateurs…"

using some tech on the security system at the front door, Thought box: "security system's a piece of _ptichie moloko_…"

Her sneaking through the foyer, thought box "Old man's already gone to bed…"

Show her hand placing a bug under a table. Box: "Time to work."

Show her setting bugs in different rooms. "There is one benefit to living in Avengers tower – endless access to the best Stark surveillance tech."

Show her going through a large wood desk in a lavish office.

Show her holding a little black book. It's opened, and on it reads "Madame Marcelle" with some scribbled numbers. Thought box. "Hello…"

Show her smiling ( a mischievous grin). Thought box: "Looks like I found my in…"

Page 4

Show her getting out of a beautiful red Porsche caymen. It's night. She's in a skin-tight track suit, styled similar to what the gang wears, but VERY low cut (so yeah, gratuitous cleavage shot)

Show her from the back, ample curves, as she walks up to the door. Two guards (in their signature track suits) are ogling her.

Next show a big ugly guard escorting her up the stairs.

Next show a large bedroom, lavish, with the old man (white tracksuit & hat from Hawkeye #..) on a wing-back chair next to the bed. There's an oxygen tank for him between the chair & the bed.

He says "I see Madame Marcelle was not exaggerating in her description of you."

Show him moving over to the bed, back hunched over like the old man that he is.

"You are here for me, no?"

Now a frame of the top half of her. She's smiling coyly, head tilted to the side. "Yes, I have come for you." (note box: translated from Russian)

He smiles. "Ah, a beauty from the motherland! I am very pleased. Come here, my dear."

He's patting the space next to him on the bed.

Show a frame of Black Widow's face; she smiling seductively. Thought box: He had to be at least 80. Disgusting.

Page 5

Show her taking a step towards the bed, also unzipping the tracksuit top. She's wearing her black catsuit underneath.

The old man looks confused. "A little overdressed, my dear…?"

Show her turned now, back towards him, looking over her shoulder.

She bends down as she removes the tracksuit pants (yes, gratuitous butt shot here) and she's down to her black uniform now (a simple black belt this time)

Show her turned again, facing him now.

Another panel, focusing on the knife in her hand.

Word box: "What is this? Guards!"

Show a malicious grin on her face. Thought box: "Now the REAL show begins."

Page 6

Show two men running in the door, Black Widow in a fighting stance, her back to the door & she's looking over her shoulder.

She does a kind of round-house kick to their faces.

Show a surprised old man pushing some kind of panic button, show sound words "thumpthumpthumpthump…" and a picture of running boots.

Show her facing the old man again, two unconscious thugs at her feet.

Show a focused shot of the Black Widow insignia on her belt at her waist.

Show old man's eyes widen in fear.

Show her smiling. "You have offended the wrong person, comrade."

Page 7

A couple more thugs run in and trip over the two on the floor.

Next do a creative montage of small pictures of her breaking a different bone for each thug. A nose, blood flying. One hand holding a wrist, her other elbow coming down on the arm, breaking it. Kicking in a knee. Etc. The centerpiece of the page is the aftermath, the Black Widow standing amonst a floor full of broken, bleeding, semi and unconscious thugs, some holding broken bones in pain. She's facing the old man, and says "You know who I am."

Thought box: "It is not a question."

Page 8

Start out with a headshot of the old man. He says: "…y..yes…" (make the word small, like he barely whispers it in fear)

Shot of her _stalking _towards him. She says: "I will say this once, and once only."

Focus in on a headshot of her, angry face. "Stay away from Clint Barton."

Now headshot of old guy, confused face. (English this time) "Wha… That thieving Avenger with the arrows?!"

Show her grinning. Thought box: "Clint had been a naughty boy" She says: "The very one. He is now off limits. Do you understand?"

Thought box: "It would be so easy to just kill him. But a frightened old lion is better than a young brave tiger…"

Old man looks stunned. Word bubble: "…" Another word bubble, English: "yes…"

Show old man in a coughing fit. Use sound words to show coughing. (huh huh huh, hack hack, something… now sure what to use…)

Then him looking back up at her, going to wipe a bit of drool off his mouth after the coughing fit. He says: "Yes, comrade. **We** will comply."

Show her squinting her eyes. He continues talking in a word box. "There is another who may not."

Page 9

Show her stepping over the thugs on the floor as she leaving. She says: "We will deal with him."

Show her boots stepping ON one thug. Word box: "You and your thugsjust stay away from Barton, and his associates."

Panel of her face, threatening look. "Remember, old man, this is the only warning you will receive from me."

Commentary boxes to be spread throughout the following panels: "She'd love to see the look on the old man's face when he was told that she had broken a different bone for each man. She'd never hear the end of it if Clint found out (and he probably would), but it would be worth it if he had a few extra days of peace.

View of her getting back in her porsche, smiling, unconscious guards laying on the stairs of the mansion in the background.

View of spinning wheel as she screeches off into the night.

View of Porsche flying along the back roads.

Final panel, off to the side: view of her face, smiling, as she's driving. "That's what partners are for, right?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The end.

Here's a special treat for my loyal readers – my first attempt at a comic script! If anyone is an artist (or knows one) and wants to attempt this let me know! I'd be VERY happy to work with you on it! This is my first comic script so it may need some changes to make it work. Then maybe we could send it to Fraction, eh? ;)

Big thanks to my beta Whats-that-on-the-wall & thanks for reading! If you have time send me a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts & get better!


End file.
